A NEW FACE FOR VOCALOID!
by SutaLlama-chan
Summary: Ever since Miku Hatsune dissapeared Vocaloid has needed a new face,but who?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello everyone! I am new here as you might see, so this will not be the best piece of fan fiction you have ever read sorry to disappoint.

But, putting that aside here is my disclaimer.

I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID (That would be awesome, but no)

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

It had been 2 years since Miku Hatsune had disappeared. No one knew where she had headed off to just that she was gone and Vocaloid was in need of a new face. Gumi dashed down the stairs squealing her head off. Rin just stared and Meiko blurted out, "What the heck is going on! Geez calm down girl!" "I knew it! I knew it!" Gumi shouted enthusiastically. Neru replied, "Knew what?" Len, Kaito, Taito, Akaito, and Ted looked interested at Gumi's commotion. Taito, Iroha, and all the rest were enjoying breakfast except for Luka who was still sleeping in her room. "The boss is holding a contest for the new face of Vocaloid!" Gumi shrieked in excitement. "OMIGOSH! I MIGHT JUST WET MY PANTS!" screamed Iroha. Everyone just stared at Iroha. "Moving on, I read his blog this morning and no gender bends or rip offs are allowed to audition." Gumi announced. All the rip offs and gender bends were disappointed except for Taito he could not care less. "Also, I released my new song Gumiricale!" Gumi cried in excitement.

"Well, let's hear it!" Lilly shouted. Gumi slid the disc in and as it started playing everyone in their minds started to go to their happy places (even Taito!). When it had finished everyone clapped and cheered. Gumi was so thrilled her friends enjoyed it. Suddenly the door flung open and everyone gasped so loud even the queen of England could hear.

* * *

AHHHHH CLIFFHANGER! Try to name all the genderbends and ripoffs! Please review.

:3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The creator burst through the door rushing to catch his breath.

Lilly: Come on creator breath in, breath out.

Creator: All official vocaloids please board the limo we are running late!

Len: Ok guys move your butts you heard the man!

All the vocaloids followed Len into the limo.

Creator: Well this is just great!

Rin: What is it now?

Creator: We're stuck in a stinking traffic jam!

Gumi: Oh no.

Gakupo: it'll be fine Gumi, trust me.

Gumi: Alright Gakupo.

They safely arrived at the studio, but they were late.

Manager: YOU GUYS ARE LATE! WHAT TOOK YA SO LONG?

Luka: We were caught in an immense traffic jam.

Manager: Well next time I will not go so easy on you guys.

They all went into the audition room silently awaiting what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What Now?

'Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.' The sound rang and haunted Gumi eerily. She was starting to become apprehensive about Kaito's audition. She thought he would have been finished by now. "I am pretty sure he does not have a song that lasts thirty minutes." Miki told us. "Yeah it is starting to get ridiculous how long he is taking!" Len chimed in. "The creep is probably flirting with the interviewer." Neru proposed. "Yeah, so he can score some major brownie points." Rin snorted. Everyone, but Lilly started to giggle. "What's bothering you Lilly?" Gumi asked sincerely. "Ha! Probably has some cute, little school girl crush on Kaito!" Meiko snickered. "Shut up Meiko!" Iroha shouted and went over to check on Lilly too. The door slammed open and made a huge disturbance. "What the crap was that for Kaito?" Luka asked. Kaito had an extremely, large frown on his face. He set down in the waiting room next to Yuki and started to pout. "Uh, please stop pouting or at least go somewhere else and do it." Yuki told him. "Yeah don't be Mr. Misery Pants, Kaito!" Rin exclaimed. "HEY I AM JUST POUTING, BECAUSE THE STUPID, DANG LADY WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH ME!" Kaito defended. "Wow she and I might have to become best friends." Meiko said surprised. "Um, a Miss Akita, please." The caller said. "Yeah I'm coming just wait, gosh!" Neru shouted angrily as finishing her text message. "I hope Neru does well." SeeU said cheerfully. "Me too!" Rin chimed in.' I'm glad everyone is cheering each other on it's really fun to watch.' Gumi thought. Gumi started flipping through an issue of ShojoBeat. Next, she gasped to herself it was an issue on Miku! It did not say anything about her disappearing; just that she would not be releasing any new songs for a while! "Hey guys look at this!" Gumi shouted. "Yeah, it's a picture of Miku and an article on her, so what?" Luka asked. "You kind of have to read it." Gumi replied. "Oh yeah..." Luka said. "LEMME READ IT!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs. Gumi and Luka shrugged. "Sure thing." Gumi said. Even though Rin snatched it before she could hand it to her. "OMIGAWWSH!" Rin screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: This chapter is mainly about friendship hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

"I cannot believe they totally forgot my dimples!" Rin shrieked in horror. "I mean don't you guys notice my dimples?" Rin asked. "Heh, heh yeah, of course." Everyone agreed nervously, because if anyone disagreed they might get smothered. "Uh your dimples too Rin, but my main point was that they don't put anything about Miku disappearing in this article." Gumi explained discreetly. "Uh, yeah of course I knew that." Rin replied embarrassed. Just then Neru burst through the door and sat down. "So what song did you sing, Neru?" 96Neko asked. "Well, duh, "Stop Nagging Me" of course." She sneered. "Why that Neru it isn't very professional?" Luka asked." Apparently, you idiots don not know each round is themed this round is comedy." Neru answered. 'Oh gosh what song do I have that is themed comedy? I mean 96 has millions of them.' Gumi thought nervously. "Hey Gumi you look tense, are you okay" Rin asked compassionately. "Uh, not really." Gumi sighed. Gumi knew she could never lie to Rin. They had been best friends forever. Ever since Gumi came Rin would welcome her with a smile. She was actually the first one to ask to be friends with her, because her first songs were so violent, but it wasn't her fault the companies made her sing them. Rin understood, her first time here was rough too, because she was stuck with all these evil songs and Len got all the cute, shota stuff. "I don't know what to do for a comedy song." Gumi confided in Rin."Hey Neru did they say anything about duets?" Rin asked. "What do you think?" Neru asked her rudely. "Yeah that's a yes." Rin told Gumi. Gumi smiled brightly. "A um erm Miss. Megpoid." The announcer called. "That's me!" Gumi beamed brightly as she entered with Rin. "Uh we only called for a Miss Megpoid, not Miss Kagamine." One judge said. "Could we please do a duet?" Rin asked. "Sorry, but no duets since there is only one space for a new face for Vocaloid." She replied. "What am I going to do Rin?"Gumi asked in fear as shaking Rin back and forth. "First, stop shaking me. Second, stop panicking. Finally, I think I know one of your comedy songs." Rin answered.


End file.
